I Know What You Are
by irunwithvampires6
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks she's different. She knows what vampires are. BTW. I'm not stephenie meyer. sooooo i don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

Flash Back:..:

It was May 27th. It was unseasonably cold for that time of year in Phoenix. I was 15 years old at the time and I was sitting up in my room listening to my iPod. My mother and Phil and I had had a huge blowup after they found out how I was skipping class, how I'd been caught drinking and smoking pot. Big deal. It's not like I'm the only one who does it. I ended up locking myself in my room to cool off. They are so annoying. What makes me really mad is how Phil keeps trying to act like my dad. He isn't. My father lives in the horrible town of Forks. And as much as I love him I hate going to Forks. I sighed. I was starting to feel bad about being such a jerk to them. I was about to go downstairs.

Suddenly I heard something crash through the window. I ripped my headphones off and booked it down the stairs. What I saw when I arrived at the bottom of the stairs changed me forever.

Phil was lying dead on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Phil!" I screamed and ran over to him. I looked away from him only to see a pale man with his teeth sunk into my mom's throat. I ran at the man and tried to punch him in the face. "Stop! Stop!" I screamed. I ran at him at full force only for him to throw his hand out at lightening speed and threw me into the wall opposite him.

I screamed out in pain as I hit the wall. My head snapped back and hit one of our photo frames. I felt the searing pain as the glass cut through my scalp. I crumpled to the floor. He dropped my mother's lifeless body to the ground and sauntered over to me. I was bawling my eyes out trying to scoot away from him. He put his hand to my throat and lifted me up pressing me against the wall. "You will live, but someday I could be back for you. Live in fear." He whispered into my ear.

He threw my heaving body across to the other end of the room. I heard a sickening crack and I shrieked and clutched my stomach. I knew some ribs must have snapped. I looked around the room. He was gone. I struggled to pull my cell phone out of my pocket. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to the phone. It was too far away. I dialed 911. But when the woman answered I couldn't bring myself to speak. I dropped the phone and continued sobbing. I heard faintly "We're tracing your call, EMS is on their way. Please hang in there." Then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

I shook my head violently, my head still reeling from the horrific memory. It was a few months later and I was on a plane heading to Port Angeles. During the months that followed my mother and Phil's deaths I had dedicated my existence to finding out what the hell the _THING _was that murdered them. After countless nights of research and exploration I had come to one and only one conclusion. Vampire.

I had also found that EVERYTHING on the internet about vampires is a load of crap. They don't have fangs, they are not allergic to the sun or garlic, stakes and crosses don't bother them. Neither does holy water for that matter, they don't sleep in coffins. They don't even sleep. Here's what is true. They have super speed, strength and agility. They are immortal. Their skin and teeth are harder than granite, they don't eat and the only way to kill them is to rip them apart and burn all of the pieces. Which can only be done by another vampire. Also, they're inhumanly beautiful. All the more easier to draw us in.

You're probably wondering how I found this out if their existence is supposedly a secret. There are a select few who have had experiences similar to mine. I found them and I now know everything there is to know about vampires.

I checked my watch. Only an hour till we landed in Port Angles. Then Charlie would meet me and drive me back to Forks. I was scared to say the least. Forks was one of the most sunless places in the world. Prime vampire territory. I placated myself by remembering usually they stay in the woods or somewhere remote waiting for a stray hiker or something along those lines. "_But the one that came in the house didn't stay in the woods did he now?"_ My mind mocked me.

I shook the thought out of my head and focused on seeing Charlie. I really missed him. I hadn't seen him in almost 2 years. I put my headphones on and drifted into unconsciousness. I was wakened by a kindly flight attendant. I quietly thanked her and grabbed my carry on bag and walked out into the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

I strode out into the airport looking for Charlie. I spotted him immediately. I ran over to him and tightly embraced him. "Dad, I've missed you so much!" He hugged me back. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry about everything." He choked out. "It's alright" I mumbled into his shoulder. He draped his arm over my shoulders and we walked out to the car.

Charlie was a man of few words and I was totally Ok with that. I didn't really have much to say either. I didn't really feel like talking so much anymore these days. "Wow, it's raining. Things haven't changed a bit." I stated. Charlie laughed. Well almost. I t was of a "ha ha, ohhhh" "You'll love living here Bella, I promise." He pleaded with me. I couldn't stand being horrid to him so I put on a smile and said "Of course I will dad!" He seemed happy and he looked back out the windshield.

"Oh, Bella?" He asked suddenly. "Yeah dad?" I answered. "I almost forgot to mention that I got you your birthday present. It's waiting at home." My birthday had been 2 months ago. I didn't get any presents so I decided I would go to drivers ed. I passed with flying colours. I smiled at the memory. "That's great dad, I can't wait to see it." Then we turned onto our street.

As soon as I saw the house I knew immediately what my present was. "Dad!" I screamed. "You bought me a car! You're the best dad ever!" I threw my arms over his shoulders. It was huge, red and indestructible. Great for me. Charlie was embarrassed to say the least. "Oh, well then, you're welcome…" He mumbled. I grinned at him as we pulled into the driveway.

Charlie grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk of the cruiser and hauled it inside for me. I put my bags in my room and started to unpack. Charlie called my name from downstairs. "Yeah dad?" I shouted. "Are you hungry?" "No, but thanks anyway." I never ate much these days either. I was just never hungry. I decided to get changed. I pulled my Nightmare Before Christmas shirt and my navy blue skinny jeans out of the suitcase and pulled off my top.

I looked in the mirror. My ribs were slightly protruding through the skin. "Ugh." It looked like I was going to HAVE to eat something or people were going to think I was a bulimic. I switched shirts and pants and headed downstairs.

"Hey dad?" I asked. "Yes Bella?" he replied. "I'm sort of hungry after all, what's for dinner?" I asked. "Mac and cheese. Is that alright?" He asked slightly nervous. "Yeah that sounds great, can you call me when it's ready?" He nodded. I decided to go for a walk.

I walked up around the outskirts of the tiny town. I looked around me. It was so gloomy here. It frightened me. Easy for vampires to go un-noticed. I always kept a lighter handy. I knew it wouldn't kill it but it would make it slightly easier for me to get away. I flicked my Zippo open and closed in my pocket. A nervous habit I had developed when it was cloudy out.

I shivered all of a sudden. I decided that since I never get cold anymore it was a bad sign. I turned on my heel and quickly walked home.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay my lovely and wonderful readers who I love very much,

Since so many of you are demanding longer chaps from me I will be fulfilling your wishes!

They make take just a little bit longer but I'm sure you guys will survive

So, hang in there!

Love, Vampires

(L)

And to answer some questions:

She's never really hungry anymore because when people go through traumatic experiences, they often eat too much or too little. Bella chose the latter

She's never really cold anymore because after dealing with a vampire attack she has compared everything to the icy temperature of the vampire's skin




	5. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Author's Note

Oh my frakking god! I am sooooooooo sooooooooo soooooooooooo soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had to go to the cottage! I know you're probably getting irritated. So I promise to get another chapter up tonight! I'll work REALLY hard! I promise!

Thanks for being awesome and not murdering me for being such a terrible author

Love, Vampires

(L)


	6. Chapter 4

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

I walked back in the house and my mouth started to water. Something that surprised me. I walked in to see the macaroni and cheese in a bowl for me on the counter. I slathered it with ketchup and grabbed a spoon. "Thanks dad." I yelled and I went back to my room.

I locked the door behind me and lay down on my bed. I wolfed down my mac n cheese in about a minute. It tasted amazing! I hadn't really tasted anything I'd eaten in a long time. Maybe my life was starting to look up at last.

I started school tomorrow. It shouldn't be too bad. It was a small school, and I had bigger things to be worrying about. I was sure that vampires passed through this area from time to time. Why wouldn't they? It was almost never sunny so they wouldn't be restricted to feeding at night. I shook my head. I needed to stop worrying so much. In a school full of people, surely I would be safe.

I grabbed one of my Alexisonfire discs from my shelf of music. I popped it into my stereo system and plugged my big headphones in. I turned the volume up full. It hurt my ears but I didn't care. I flopped down on my bed face down and tried to drown out the terrifying thoughts that threatened to bring me down.

I awoke to a loud pounding noise in my ears. It startled me and I leaped up from my bed, nearly dragging my speakers with me. The headphones ripped off my head and fell to the floor with a crash. This added to my shock and I fell backwards onto my backside. "Oh!" I exclaimed as I hit the floor. _Smooth move. _My mind mocked me. I groaned and got back up.

I checked the time. 9:45. _Oh crap_. I thought. Now I'm not going to be able to sleep, oh well. I sighed and walked down the stairs and set the coffee pot to start at 6:30. I was going to need it if I wanted to make it through the day tomorrow without falling asleep.

I sat on the couch and watched tv with Charlie for a bit. He had some sporting event on. It was mind numbing but all the same it was nice to sit down with Charlie. He went to sleep a short while after that and I was left alone with my thoughts. I decided to watch a movie. I crept up the stairs to my room and grabbed Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street from my collection of dvd's.

I crept back down the stairs and put the movie into the dvd player. I sat back in the tattered-but surprisingly comfy- arm chair and lost myself in the world of Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett.


	7. Chapter 5

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

When the movie ended it was 3:00. I groaned. I still had 3 more hours to kill. And then a slow smile crept across my face. I still had a joint hidden somewhere in my bag. I was sure of it. I crept up the stairs and unpacked the rest of my remaining clothing.

Sure enough, there it was. I grabbed it and shoved it in my pocket. I'd been thinking about quitting but I really needed to get rid of some stress right now. I silently opened the screen door and crept outside into the back yard. I didn't want the smell to carry to Charlie's room so I wandered farther into the woods.

I sat down against a large tree. I pulled my Zippo out of my pocket and lit up the joint. I took a large puff and sighed. I really, really missed Phil and my mother. A tear slid down my cheek. I inhaled again and tried to erase the thoughts from my mind.

About half an hour later I decided to go inside. I could feel the effects already. I smiled. Then something took over my brain. I was SO hungry! I went in the kitchen and grabbed a box of Oreos and sat down to watch TV.

_Holy Crap! Where did all the Oreos go? _I stared at the box confused. As I scoured the kitchen for something else to eat I slowly felt my mind drifting back to normal. I felt slightly sick. _Wow. You ate all the Oreos. No wonder you feel sick. _I went back over to the couch and sat down.

Then I realized I might smell so I grabbed my perfume from upstairs and sprayed myself. Then I grabbed the Febreeze from under the sink and sprayed the house. I relaxed on the couch until 5:00. Normally I wouldn't shower until 6:00 but I was bored and I wanted to be ready. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair with the shampoo that smelled of strawberries.

I got out and toweled my hair dry. I wrapped the towel under my arms and stared into the mirror. Somehow, moving here I thought that I would have looked somewhat different. But the same haunted eyes stared back at me and my skin was still unusually pale. I shook my head. Of course my appearance was the same. I felt foolish for thinking otherwise.

I went and grabbed my straightener, my hair products and my makeup and brought them to the bathroom. I sprayed my hair with the shine spray and straightened my hair. Then I applied put a bit of medicated foundation on to make sure I didn't develop a sudden break-out.

I heard Charlie's alarm go off which meant it was now 6:10. I went to my room and picked out my clothes. My Nightmare Before Christmas T-shirt and my new black skinny jeans looked inviting. I grabbed them off the hangers and pulled them on. I went downstairs to the kitchen to find Charlie pouring the coffee for me and him.

"Good morning, Bells." He greeted me. "Morning." I replied back. I grabbed my travel mug from the cupboard and filled it up. I poured a small amount of milk in and a teaspoon of sugar in. I screwed the lid on and put it in my purse. It was made by Vans and had black and white stripes. I grabbed a pop tart from the counter and put it in the toaster.

I sat down with Charlie at the table. "Are you excited for your big day?" He asked me. "Sure, Dad. A bit nervous." I admitted. The toaster popped up and I grabbed my breakfast. "See you after school" I called as I grabbed my back pack and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 6

I Know What You Are

Soooo sorry this took so long but I wanted it to be longer. Enjoy 

I Know What You Are

I stuck my key in the ignition of my "new" truck. The truck roared to life with frightening volume. I jumped about a foot in the air. _Get a grip! _I scolded myself. I shifted into reverse and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

The drive to the school was not as long as I had anticipated. Having a car really helped. The school really did not look anything like a school. More like small adjoining houses. It sure was a change of pace from Phoenix. I pulled into the parking lot and parked.

With relief I found that my truck did not stand out so much. Most cars/trucks were not what you would call glamourous. Except for a nice Volvo. I hopped out of my truck and locked the door. With that I pulled my hood up and trudged towards what I hoped was the main office.

I was right. A friendly looking woman sat behind the main desk attempting to organize a stack of papers that looked ready to fall over any second. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, what can I do for you?" She asked in a flustered tone. "Er, I'm Bella." I said. "Bella Swan?" She questioned. "Mmhm." I nodded my head. "Ah! We've been expecting your arrival! I have your schedule right here!" She handed me my schedule and also a map of the school.

"I also have this for you." She handed me a small slip of paper. "You need to get your teachers to sign this and return it here at the end of the day." "Oh, alright?" I wondered what the purpose of this was. Who in there right mind skips class on the first day? I thanked the woman and I headed to my first class. English.

I opened the door to the class and to my dismay I saw that class was already in session. I walked to the teacher quietly trying to draw less attention to myself. I handed him the slip of paper and he signed it. He smiled and pointed to a seat near the back of the room. I kept my head down not daring to meet the stares that I could feel boring into me.

I sat down and pulled my binder out of my bag and started to write down what the teacher was saying and ignoring my classmates-many of which had turned around in there seats-who were staring at me. Class finally ended and people started to leave the room. I packed up my stuff and slung my bag over my shoulder. I looked up and was started to find a lanky boy with black hair in front of me.

"Hi, my name's Eric. You're Isabella Swan right?" He asked in a friendly tone. "Um, it's Bella actually. Hi Eric." I replied somewhat uncomfortably. Normally people weren't so friendly. "Mind If I walk you to your next class?" He asked me with his voice teeming with hope. I was about to decline when I had a thought. I had used up my last joint last night. I was going to need a supplier. "Sure Eric." I replied.

As we walked towards my geography class I conversationally asked him where the kids get there weed from around here. "Well, I'm pretty sure Tyler's brother gives Tyler his leftover stuff and he always sells it. You should ask him about it." He relied thoughtfully. Then we arrived at my class. "Thanks Eric, I'll see you around." With that I opened the door and walked into the classroom.

I walked over to the teacher and he signed my slip. He smiled and pointed to a seat near the back row. The rest of my classes were the same routine. Go to class, Teacher signs slip, Sit in back row and pretend to do work. Except for Trigonometry.

The dreaded teacher Mr. Varner made me introduce myself to the class. How does one explain that they had to move here because their mother and stepfather were murdered and avoid the forced "I'm so sorry's"? I just said they died. Someone was actually insensitive enough to ask how. I told him to screw off.

Finally it was lunch time. A shy looking girl from my Spanish and Trig class approached me. "Hi, my name's Angela Webber. I was wondering if you'd like to sit at our table?" She asked me timidly. I smiled warmly at her. "That would be great." With that we walked towards the caf.


	9. OMG

OMG

OMG

WOW. SO SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. BUT I WILL HAVE ONE UP SOON. OMG I FINISHED BREAKING DAWN AT LIKE 5 AM. YOU GUYS NEED TO HURRY UP AND READ. THEN WE CAN ALL FREAK OUT ABOUT HOW AMAZING IT IS!

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

KISS KISS KISS KISS

HUGS

Vampires.(L)


	10. Chapter 7

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

We entered the cafeteria and Anglela's group spotted us. They waved us over and we went and sat down. Their group consisted of Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and Eric. All of them were very sweet except for Lauren. She was a bit standoffish. Not that I really cared much. Angela wanted to go buy some food so I went with her. I was kind of hungry so I split a small fries with her.

When we sat back down at the table I noticed that kid Mike with the spikey hair kept staring at me. I rolled my eyes and stared back. He immediately dropped his gaze. Embarrassed. Jessica babbled on to me about something I couldn't care less about. I just nodded and pretended to be interested and tried to get Tyler's attention.

Finally he looked over. I smiled and wrote down if he could get me a nickel bag. I crumpled up the paper and threw it over. He read it and nodded. I mouthed "Thanks!" at him and continued to pretend to listen to Jessica for the rest of lunch. Mike had biology next too so he walked with me to class and we walked in.

He went and sat down but I had to go get my slip signed. So I handed it to the teacher and he pointed to a seat near the back. I turned my head to look where he had pointed and froze. There sitting in the seat next to mine was a vampire. And he was thrirsty.

"Well, go sit down!" The teacher said impatiently. I nodded and slowly walked towards my death. Never taking my eyes off the vampire boy in front of me. I sat down at the lab table and scooted my chair to the very edge. I could feel that I was on the verge of hyperventilation. The vampire was gorgeous with bronze hair. He was very tall and muscular. And he continued to glare at me.

I needed to do something. He might attack. So I scribbled down a note. _I swear to God I have a lighter in my pocket. One wrong move and I'll burn you Leech. _I quickly slid the paper over. His eyes bulged out of his sockets upon reading it. I decided I should make my exit.

"Excuse me, I don't feel well. May I be excused." I think the teacher mistook my panic as nausea and quickly excused me from the class. I all but ran out. I started running and I made it outside. But I felt someone was near. _Oh shit! He followed you! You idiot! Why would you run?_ I was right. He had followed me. He was right in front of me now.

"Why don't you take a walk with me?" He purred into my ear. Petrified was an understatement to my feelings right now. "Please don't!" I all but whispered. I was being dragged towards the woods now. I was fumbling in my pocket for my Zippo. I grabbed it and flicked it open but before I could burn him with it he grabbed my wrist and knocked it out of my hand.

I whimpered as he tightened his hold on my wrist. He pinned me up against a nearby tree and lowered his mouth to my throat. I was assaulted by too vivid memories. Phil dead on the floor, my mother's lifeless eyes as she was drained of her blood, the vampire's words in my head. Tears were streaming down my face as I fruitlessly tried to free myself. Then his lips were on my throat and I knew it was too late.

Suddenly 4 white blurs flew across my vision throwing the vampire to the ground. I was confused but I was so relieved. My relief turned back to fear almost as quickly as it had changed. There were more vampires. They were distracted by the other one so I decided to make a break for it and grab my lighter.

I booked it over to where I had dropped it and grabbed it up off the ground. But before I could make my escape a HUGE vampire grabbed me and covered my mouth. I don't think he realized I had my lighter so I slowly produced the flame and shoved it at his arm. He howled and dropped me and I fell to the ground as he tried to put out the flame. I took my opportunity to run. I decided that since telling people, was out of the question I ran through the woods away from everyone.

When I thought I'd made it far enough, I collapsed against a nearby tree. I kept quiet and tried not to snicker when I remembered how the big one reacted to the lighter. He definitely was not expecting it. But my euphoria from my daring escape was interrupted when I heard to pairs of faint footsteps heading in my direction. I clamped my hands over my mouth and froze and prayed that they hadn't caught my scent. But to my dismay they had and then in front of me there were 2 blonde vampires. Male and female.

The male grabbed me and the female took my lighter. He covered my mouth and started to run with the others in tow. I was terrified as we tore through the woods and approached a large white house. This fueled my fear. Since when did vampires have houses? What kind of a sick set up was this? They opened the door and we entered the house. 2 more vampires flew into the room. They were shocked to say the least.

My captor spoke. "We have a bit of a problem here Carlisle." He spoke to the tall blonde man in front of us. "Jasper! Put her down! You're probably crushing her." The female in front of us with the caramel coloured hair scolded. I was instantly released. Too quickly I might add and I fell to the floor. The woman ran forward to help me up but I jumped up and backed away. "Stay away from me." I held my hands up. "Sweetie It's okay, we won't hurt you." She cooed. "Ha!" I laughed. It was short and hard. "Yeah right!. I know all about you. I'm not just some ignorant human you can trick."

Every single pair of eyes was on me now. And they were bulging out of there sockets. The adult male called Carlisle spoke. "You know what we are?" His eyes were burning with curiosity now. "Oh yes." I spoke darkly now. "I know exactly what you are. Vampires." I drew the word out long and slow. The gorgeous blonde girl spoke out. "But How?" "Oh I've known for quite a few months now. The last one I came across did this."

I pulled back my hair to reveal the gashes on my head and neck from where the photo frame had cut me. "And this. I turned my head to reveal the hand print on my neck that had never completely gone away. "And this." I lifted up my shirt to show the scars from where my broken ribs had pierced the skin. I heard each shocked intake of breath. "The only thing he didn't do was drain me. No that he saved for my mother and step father. So now you've got me all to yourselves so why don't you just kill me now. You disgusting parasites." I snarled at them. Each word dripping with more acid than the last.


	11. Chapter 8

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

I was shaking with rage now. Each shuddering intake of breath fueled my anger. My hands were balled into fists at the side of my body. The leader of the coven took a step towards me. I screwed my eyes shut and I braced myself for impact. Nothing happened. I opened one eye to see they were all staring at me. But they didn't look thirsty. No, they looked sad and pitying. I opened both my eyes and relaxed my stance a bit.

The leader spoke in a soft tone "Bella, we aren't like other vampires." He took another step forward and I took another one back. "We don't feed off people." He continued to speak in that same soft tone and it made me want to believe him. It really did but how on earth could I trust them? "How can I possibly know that you aren't trying to trick me?" My voice was wavering as I tried to keep calm. The exquisite blonde stepped forward.

"Look at my eyes and the eyes of my family. Are they the blood red that you remember from the other vampire?" I winced but looked into her eyes anyway. They were gold! I tilted my head to the side. "Gold? But how?" I asked, perplexedly. "A result from feeding off of animals." Spoke the huge one. He stepped forward revealing my attacker. I jumped back. "Then what is the deal with that guy? He almost killed me. He dragged me into the woods! You can't tell me that he doesn't feed off humans!" My voice growing more and more frantic.

"Bella, he doesn't feed off of humans but you are what we call a singer. Your blood sings to him." Carlisle explained to me. I nodded slowly. "So you aren't going to kill me then?" I clarified. They smiled and shook their heads. The one I presumed to be the mate of Carlisle walked towards me. "Bella, my name is Esme and I am so sorry for what happened to you and your family." She took my hand in her ice cold ones. "Thanks." I whispered.

Carlisle then shook my hand too. Then the blonde girl who I then learned to be Rosalie, then the blonde boy who was named Jasper. The tiny pixie like girl pranced forward and hugged me. I stiffened at the sudden closeness. "I'm Alice!" She explained and then leapt back to Jasper. The giant one approached me then. He caught my tiny hand in comparison in his giant ones. "You gave me quite a shock with that lighter stunt you pulled. Takes a lot to injure a vampire. I'm Emmet and I think I'm going to like you." He grinned at me. Then my gorgeous attacker stepped forward.

"I pray you can forgive my behaviour earlier. It was inexcusable for me to act that way. I am usually in much better control. I promise I will make it up to you." His eyes smoldered into mine as he shook my hand.


	12. Chapter 9

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

I had gotten a ride home with Alice and Rosalie in a gorgeous red convertible. It was a bit of an awkward ride. I could tell they were itching to ask me questions about my experience but they bit their tongues out of politeness and for that, I was grateful. I sat in the backseat of the car itching for a joint. I would pick up my stash from Tyler tomorrow. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Rosalie. "When did it happen?" She inquired.

"A little over 7 months ago." I replied quietly. She nodded her head but made no more conversation with me. I relaxed. Eventually we arrived back at my house. "If you give me your car key I'll drop your truck off later?" She was turned around in her seat. I smiled weakly and dropped them into her hand. "Thanks for the ride." I murmured as I got out. They smiled and I walked in the door.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing home early?" My dad greeted me. "Oh, I felt a bit sick during Biology some friends drove me home." I replied distractedly. Charlie's brow furrowed. "Are you okay now? Do you need to go to the doctors? What friends?" Charlie's concern was slightly touching but mostly just irritating. I sighed. "I feel much better now, no I don't need to go to the doctors and Alice and Rosalie Cullen drove me home." I answered each question in the same order he had asked them.

He looked a lot less worried now. "Oh, the Cullens. Nice family. They're father Carlisle is a doctor. He works at the hospital." He babbled on happily. I smiled and nodded. "Dad, I'm a bit tired so I think I'm going to go lay down and have a nap." I yawned for effect. "Oh alright." And with that he went to watch TV. But I was far from tired.

My mind was racing at 1000 miles and hour. Should I avoid Edward? Should I avoid the whole family? What if Edward loses control again? I might not be so lucky. I rifled through my CD's and selected Bayside from the collection. I put it into my stereo and lay back on my bed where I lost myself in my thoughts.

I was interrupted by Charlie loudly coming into my room. I removed my headphones and gave him a look. "Oh, sorry. It's just that there's a girl here returning your keys." He spluttered. Understanding shot through me and I ran past him down the stairs. He followed behind me.

Alice was sitting down in the living room watching the TV. She looked up. "Hey Bella, here are your keys." She almost sang as she tossed them to me. Luckily I had overcome most of my klutziness so I caught them. I sat down in the sofa beside her and watched the show with her.

"Bells, I'm going to go pick up some groceries. I'll be back in an hour." Charlie shouted as he opened the door and left. "I gather you didn't bring my lighter?" I asked as soon as he was gone. She looked confused. "Well now that you know we aren't going to eat you why would you need it?" I was about to answer but she went into a kind of trance and then she seemed to get it.

"OH! Bella, you really shouldn't be smoking weed! It's not healthy and not to mention it's illegal. Are you forgetting Charlie's a cop?" She rambled on. I rolled my eyes. "Fine I'll just buy a new one at Newton's." I sighed. She gave me a reproving look. "Really Bella I don't think you should be doing drugs of any kind." She lectured.

"Well, I didn't really ask for your opinion now did I?" I snapped. "I mean come on! I need someway to relieve my stress! Do you understand how it feels to be constantly reminded of that night? I still see my mother's lifeless eyes in my dreams! What makes it worse is that there was nothing I could do about it. Not one thing." My voice cracked as I ended my rant.

Alice put her arm around my shoulder. My first instinct was to flinch away but something inside me made me stop. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She murmured. I smiled weakly. "It's alright. I'm sorry I flew off the handle at you. It's just a bit of a touchy subject. That's all." My voice still hadn't completely stopped shaking. She rubbed my shoulder and smiled at me. We were friends.

A/N

Sorry this is so short. I just needed a bit of a filler chapter while I collect my thoughts. This is basically just a nice end to a day which I think Bella deserved. Don't you?


	13. Chapter 10

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

It was the next morning and I was getting into my truck. This time the roaring engine didn't startle me quite as much. I drove to school listening to Flyleaf. I found that singing along took my mind off everything. I made it to school and parked. I trudged to the building with my hood pulled up. It was always raining here.

I met Tyler at the back of the school and paid him. He left and I turned around to meet a pair of light gold eyes. They were pissed off. It was Edward. I jumped back. "Edward, please. You're not even thirsty just calm down." I tried to reason. His face twisted with something between chagrin and regret. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, but drugs will!" He was exasperated. He held out his hand for the weed. "Give it here."

I shook my head. "Nope." I opened the front of my shirt and put it in my bra. "Now what?" I stuck my tongue out at him and walked away. He followed me lecturing me on the use of marijuana. I rolled my eyes. "You of all people are giving me lessons on how to live longer. HA" I laughed with biting sarcasm. He flinched. "I'll never forgive myself for that."

He was so melodramatic. "Look, you didn't drain me. I forgive you. Maybe just keep some distance though." I added on warily. "You wouldn't want to lose control. That would suck for both of us." I stated solemnly. He nodded. It looked like it hurt him when I said that. Why did it hurt me when I said that? "I'm sorry." I broke off and headed towards the school.

Class went by much the same. The same stares just not as frequent and the same irritating over helpful boys. Why can't they just understand that I don't show interest and leave me alone? Then lunch time rolled around. I was walking to the cafeteria when Alice popped up beside me. "Hi Alice. What's up?" I asked in a friendly tone. "Why don't you sit with us?" She suggested.

I was surprised. "Oh, alright." I followed her to the table and sat down. "Edward gave me that look again. A mix between worry, frustration and confusion. This was just making me so angry. He was not going to let this go. I let out a tiny shriek of annoyance. "GAH! FINE THEN TAKE IT! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" I quietly yelled at him as I threw my stash at him. He grinned and caught it easily. "See Bella, this is a good start!" He commended me. I put my head down on the table and sulked.

"You'd better prepare yourself for a pretty irritable Bella." I muttered. Everyone at the table laughed. Rosalie looked at me then. "You should eat something. You're thin as a rail." She murmured. I looked down. My ribs were visible through my shirt. I groaned. "I'm not even hungry though! This sucks." I grumbled as Alice pulled me towards the food line.

She piled fries and a variety of other food items on a tray. "There is no way I'm eating all of that." I was incredulous to the amount of food she had selected. But she ignored me. I quickly threw money at the woman at the register before Alice could. "Oh no you don't." I growled at her. "Oh, fine." She rolled her eyes and we walked back towards the table. I ate a few fries and looked up. Everyone was staring. "Okay just because you don't eat anymore doesn't mean you get to analyze me when I do." I hissed at them. "It's really creepy." They all laughed and I went back to forcefeeding myself fries.

It was strange even sitting here with what should have been my worst enemies I felt more at ease than I have in a long long time. Then I thought of something. "Hey, do you guys have any extra abilities? I heard that some vampires do." I spoke softly. They looked slightly stunned again at how well informed I was. "I can tell the future." Alice piped up. Wow interesting. "I can manipulate emotions." Jasper drawled. To prove his point he toyed with mine a bit. "Okay I get it." I snapped at him. He grinned.

"And I can read minds." Spoke the voice that I feared the most but also the one I wanted to hear the most, and that frightened me. "Holy crap, that's ridiculous. What am I thinking?" I was curious as to how much he could hear. "Well I can't read yours. You are the one exception and I have no idea why." He stared at me. Trying to unlock my mind. I smirked. "Excellent! Ha, I can't even imagine how frustrating that must be for you. He grimaced.

Then the bell rang. "Aw crap. I hate biology. Hey Edward, you gonna keep your hands to yourself today?" It was meant to be teasing but I was sure he could hear the serious undertone. He half smiled and we headed off to biology. The walk to biology and the class itself was very strange. Every chance he got in he asked me a completely random question about myself. I always answered truthfully but this was not my idea of him keeping his distance. I sighed. It seemed that I was going to have to get used to him.

The teacher handed out a pop quiz. "Shit." I muttered. Edward winked at me. He wrote his test at lightening speed and waited until the teacher wasn't looking before grabbing mine and answering all the questions for me. He quickly slid it back over. "Thanks" I mouthed to him. He turned to me and smiled a dazzlingly beautiful crooked smile. I was stunned for a minute before smiling back.

Finally class was over. I groaned. "Not gym." I banged my head on the desk. Edward laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you there." I got up and we walked to the gym. When we arrived Edward looked conflicted. "Spit it out Edward." I teased him. He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked more gently. He took a deep breath. "Would you like to accompany me to Port Angeles this Friday after school?" He asked. I was taken aback. "So let me get this straight. You want to hang out with me?" I asked. "Like on a date?" I continued.

He nodded. "Unless of course you're too frightened to be alone with me." He said solemnly. "Psh, you've already had about 100 other chances to kill me. I'm pretty sure you would've have done it already if you were going to." I rolled my eyes. He smiled. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." He waved and walked away.

I grinned in spite of myself. I had a date with Edward Cullen the vampire. My mind yelled at me that I should have declined immediately and ran away but somehow I just couldn't do that. And in all honestly I couldn't care less. I opened the doors and joined the rest of the class.


	14. Chapter 11

I know what you are

I know what you are

Gym class was a nightmare. Coach asshole made us run laps in the rain all period. Me and Mike were the only one's who actually had the guts to stand up and say no so we just walked the whole period. Then it got awkward. Mike pulled me aside after class. "So Bella, are you doing anything this Friday? If you aren't do you wanna go for dinner and a movie? That new slasher flic is playing and-"

I cut him off "Mike that's really nice of you to ask me but I already have a date with Edward that night. Sorry." I took his astonishment as my chance to escape. He practically sprinted to keep up. "Ed-edward CULLEN?" He spluttered out. His jaw gaping open.

"Yes Mike, Ed-Ward Cul-Len. Get it?" I annunciated as if talking to someone missing a chromosome. His eyes narrowed. "I don't like the look of him Bella. You should see the way he watches you." He shuddered. I rolled my eyes. "Mike, you're overreacting. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" My tone was harsher than intended but it was pissing me off just how right he was.

I noticed just how irritable I was just then. I would have to thank Edward for that. I really wanted that weed. I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists. I had promised Edward I would quit so I was going to. I would just have to suffer silently.

Just then I saw Jessica making a B-Line towards me. _Oh crap! _I screamed mentally. I tried to get to my truck but she was faster. "Bella, what is up with you and the Cullen's?" She demanded. I quickly racked my brain for an excuse.

"Well you see, when I got sick yesterday he came to see if I was okay and we just talked and he invited me to sit with him at lunch today." I lied smoothly.

"Wow." She was in awe. "Edward Cullen. You are so lucky." She sighed. I was slightly uncomfortable so I took my leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Jess." I waved and power walked towards my truck.

I got in my truck and drove home. When I was in my room I had the distinct feeling of someone or something watching me but I shook it off. It was probably just a side effect of not having a joint. I lay down on the bed and listened to my Flyleaf CD.

I heard the door open and Charlie's thudding footsteps enter. I left my headphones on my bed and went to see him. "Hey dad. If you don't mind I think I'm going to be making dinner from now on. Your culinary skills are somewhat lacking." I grinned. He looked a tad taken aback but willingly agreed. So I took that as my cue to start dinner.

After we ate dinner-I made pasta with chicken- we sat down and Charlie put on yet another sports game. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I had a bit of a headache so I didn't listen to anything. I picked up my sketchbook and started drawing.

It started out as someone's head and I was just sketching but it turned into Edward when I looked at it again. I let out a tiny shriek and I crumpled up the paper. This was obsessive. I checked the time. 9:00. Not quite late enough to sleep. I groaned and lay face down on the mattress.

After hours of trying to get comfortable I just gave up altogether. I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I felt like shit. I lay down on the cool tiles and tried to relax.

Eventually I made my way back to my room and slouched onto my bed. It was so hot. I let my thoughts wander to how it would be nice to have Edward here. His skin was so nice and cold. I sighed into my pillow. _He is a vampire. You need to stay away… _My mind's protests were only half-hearted now.

Eventually I fell asleep. I started to dream though. In this dream I was walking through the woods. I was searching for something-someone-but no matter where I looked I couldn't find anything. Then out of the darkness the vampire who attacked my mother and Phil lunged at me.

I shot up in my bed screaming. "Shit!" I heard an all too familiar voice curse as the rocking chair toppled over. My eyes adjusted in the darkness. I could see Edward looking very guilty.

"Edward!" I hissed at him. "What do you think you are doing in my bedroom?" I ran over to him. "Well, nighttime gets very tedious and I wanted to see how you were coping with withdrawal. Not to well I might add." He murmured.

"Yeah well I made a promise. I'm not about to break it. What is the time exactly?" I asked. "5:07." He promptly answered.

"It's sunny outside today. What are you doing?" I asked. He laughed. "I'll probably just stay home with everyone else. We fed last week. Would you like to join me at the house?" He inquired.

I grinned. "Okay!" I'll get dressed and we can leave." He smiled. "Well turn around!" I hissed. His eyes widened. "Right." He turned around and covered his eyes. I changed in a minute flat. Edward opened his arms to me and he leapt out the window.


	15. Chapter 12

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

Edward holding me whilst running was the single most thrilling experience of my life so far. It was like flying but better! In no time we arrived at his house. He carried me through the door and set me down on the couch. I grinned at his windblown hair. Mine was probably worse. In an instant everyone was in the room. Emmett laughed. "Nice hairdo Bella"

I scowled at him. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and smoothed it out. Esme sat down next to me. "Would you like some breakfast dear?" I blushed. "You don't need to trouble yourself."

"Nonsense! I'll get started." She flitted away excitedly. Edward chuckled. "It isn't everyday she gets an excuse to cook for someone. She's ecstatic."

And she was. I could hear her singing. I smiled to myself. How was it that here with these people I barely knew I felt so at home? I felt the scared part of my mind retreating further into the back of my mind every minute I spent with them. I could also feel the craving for weed disappearing.

The next few days went exactly like that. Edward would drive me to school, Edward would walk me to my classes, I would eat lunch with the Cullens and then I would go over there and Esme would practically shove food down my throat. I didn't mind so much though. What I did mind was Alice and Rosalie's constant makeovers.

It was always when I wasn't suspecting it and then suddenly I would be ambushed. No matter how much I complained they never let up. It was a small price to pay to be with Edward though.

Finally it was Friday. School passed by in a blur. I didn't pay much attention to my classes and then school was finally over. I let out a little triumphant yell as soon as the whistle was blown to signal the end of gym.

I hurried out of the rain to the shelter of the cafeteria awning where Edward was waiting. We got in the car and started driving. I had told Charlie to order in for dinner out of fear that the house would burn down.

We listened to a variety of different music from all times with a distinct gap where the 60's and 70's music should have been. Apparently Edward despised it. I laughed at his disgusted expression when I asked about it.

Edward's reckless driving got us there in no time which was fine by me. We wandered in and out of various stores. Edward was preoccupied in a music store and I decided I would venture down to the book store down the street.

I wandered around for a few minutes before finding the road to the bookstore. It was dark out. I was nervous. I must've taken a wrong turn because suddenly I couldn't see any stores anymore. Just warehouses and a dead end.

I turned around and started walking back but I stopped dead when I saw four men leaning against a wall blocking my only way out. _Oh, shit shit shit shit shit. _My mind was frantic. I decided to walk quickly and hope it was just a coincidence that they were there.

I walked nearer to them when a stocky man yelled out at me. "Hey babe! Nice of you to join us!" The rest of them laughed. It was evident that they were drunk. "Stay the fuck away from me." I warned.

"Aw come on. Don't act like that!" He slurred as he took a step towards me. I bolted past them but I wasn't fast enough one of them tackled me to the ground. I screamed as I hit the pavement wrong and my arm flared in pain. "Get off me you fucking pervert!" I shrieked loudly. As the man pinned me to the ground and started pulling my pants down. I lurched violently kicking out.

I nearly hit him in the crotch but he caught my foot. He smacked me across the face and punched me in the stomach. I cried out in pain from the impact.

Suddenly from around the corner I saw a beacon of hope. It was Edward in his Volvo speeding towards us. The car skidded to a stop and Edward flew out in a blur. Suddenly the man was off of me. I heard a furious roar and many agonized screams.

"Bella are you alright? Oh I was so stupid to have let you go alone!" He moaned as he helped me up. "Um, my arm really hurts." My voice broke as he helped me stand and pull my pants back up.. I'll call Carlisle and he'll take care of your arm while I dispose of those _animals._" His voice was dripping with acid as he flipped his phone open.

I was slightly shocked at what had happened. I decided to sit so I wouldn't faint. I just listened to Edward's conversation.

"Rose put Carlisle on it's urgent." His eyes were screwed shut.

"Rose never mind what happened just put him on please."

"If you must know some men came after Bella." His voice was strained as he said the words.

"Okay just get over here as quick as you can." He snapped the phone shut.

_Wow, Nice one Bells. You were an inch away from being raped and murdered. _My mind was mocking but I could hear the terrified edge in my own thoughts. Edward knelt down next to me and cradled me in his arms.

"Bella, Rose is coming. She'll come take you home while I clean up the mess I made." His eyes flashed black as he glanced over to the pile of mangled corpses. I retched at the sight of them.

We just sat there waiting for Rose to come. He hummed a soft soothing melody in my ear probably to keep me calm. He looked up and Rosalie's red BMW whipped around the corner screeching to a stop in front of us.

Rosalie was by my side instantly lifting me up. Wordlessly she helped me into the car. My door shut and in the same second Rosalie was starting the car. I cradled my arm against my stomach trying to move it as little as possible.

"What happened?" She all but whispered. I took a deep breath in. "Well, I went to go find this bookstore but I took a wrong turn. Apparently I was being followed. One of them tackled me and I must've hit the pavement wrong. He nearly got my jeans off but luckily Edward found me in time."

She snarled under her breath. "The same thing happened to me you know. My fiancé and his vile friends. That was the night Carlisle saved me." I felt sick to my stomach. "It was that bad you had to be changed?" I forced it out.

She nodded. I could feel my face pale. The rest of the ride was in silence. Every so often she would change the radio station. It seemed to me that the Cullen's in general loved breaking speed limits. Which was good news for me because my arm hurt like a bitch. I breathed a sigh of relief when we pulled up to the large white house.


	16. Chapter 13

I Know What You Are

I Know What You Are

Rose helped me out of the car and we walked up to the house. Alice must have just seen what happened because she stood at the front wringing her hands with the guiltiest look on her face. She ran towards us.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I should have seen sooner!" Her voice was anguished. "Alice it's okay. It's not your responsibility to be watching out for everything I do. It's just lucky Edward got there in time. I really need to see Carlisle though. My arm might be broken."

She nodded and we went inside. Everyone else was in the living room already. I was about to speak but Rosalie beat me to it. "Carlisle we need you to take care of Bella's arm. It might be broken."

Carlisle took in my appearance. "What happened?" There was a bit of an edge to his voice. I repeated my story. Esme's face turned even paler than usual. Jasper and Emmett snarled. "Where are they? I'll kill them!" Emmett was on his feet. "Edward already took care of that. He's disposing of the evidence" I shuddered.

Carlisle took me into the office and examined my arm. "It looks like a break but it's a minor one. It will only take a few weeks and you can make do with a sling instead of a cast. You also have a minor abrasion on your face. I'll disinfect it and then you can go." He disappeared for a fraction of a second and returned with a cotton pad and some liquid.

He dabbed some on the side of my face. I winced. It stung. "Sorry." He murmured as he put a small bandage over it. I shrugged. "I've had worse." I looked down. Carlisle stood up. "Well you're all patched up so you're free to go." He smiled warmly. "Edward will be home soon to give you a ride." He helped me up and we walked back downstairs. Carlisle was right. The door opened and Edward flew in. "Where is she? Is she alright?" His eyes searched for me. He exhaled in relief when he saw that Carlisle had treated me.

I made it down the stairs and he pulled me into his chest. Something very unexpected. I should have flinched away but I didn't. He pulled away. "I'm so relieved that you're okay. Well mostly." He looked at my arm. "It's minor. I feel fine." I assured him. "Lets go before Charlie calls the rest of the police force." I joked as he led me out to the car.

"Do you mind if I stay over again?" He asked as he pulled into my driveway. I shook my head. "No, I don't mind." He grinned as he opened the door. He walked me up to the house and Charlie opened the door. "Hey Bells, er- hi you must be Edward. Why don't you come in." He was distracted because it took him a minute to look at my arm.

"What happened?" He exclaimed. "It's nothing dad. Just a minor break. I slipped when we were in Port Angeles so Edward took me home and Carlisle fixed me up. I'm fine really." I lied through my teeth.

He seemed to buy it and he sat back down by the TV. "There's Chinese takeout on the counter if you kids are hungry." He was distracted already by some sports game. I grabbed what was left of the takeout and heated it up. Edward wrinkled his nose. "That looks revolting." He whispered.

I laughed. "Well not all of us run after bears or whatever it is you eat." I whispered back. "I prefer mountain lions to bears. They're Emmett's favourite." He casually leaned on the counter and watched me eat.

"Dad we're going to go downstairs and watch a movie" I called as we descended down the stairs. Charlie mumbled something. Edward sat down on the couch while I put a random movie on.

We jut sat and talked for a while before Charlie came down. "It's probably best that you leave now Edward. I don't mean to be rude but it is getting late." He ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Of course Chief Swan. Thank you for inviting me in. Have a pleasant evening." We walked up the stairs and he bowed out the door. "He seems like a nice boy. Are you dating?" Charlie was straight to the point. "Sort of." I shrugged. "It's kind of early to tell." Charlie nodded and headed up to bed.

I waited until I could hear Charlie snoring before crept up the stairs. Edward was waiting for me lying across my bed as still as a statue. I grinned. "I'm going to go get ready. Don't go anywhere." I half sprinted to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth and changed before hurrying back to my room.

He laughed at my appearance. My hair was hardly dry and my t-shirt was faded from too much wear. I rolled my eyes and crawled into bed. "iPod?" I asked and held my hand out. He grabbed it from the table and dropped it in my hand.

"Thanks" I put one earphone in so I could still hear him. I wrapped my arms around his cold marble one. He turned on his side to face me. "Go to sleep Bella." He whispered. I inhaled. He smelled amazing. "Fine." I turned back around and pulled his arm around me. I felt is other arm snake around my waist. I leaned into him and slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

When I woke up I was confused. Did that actually happen? I let out a shriek of delight when I felt his arms around me. "You really stayed!" I exclaimed. I didn't need to worry about Charlie. He was already out fishing.

"Of course I did." He sat up and pulled me onto his lap. "Did you sleep well? How does your arm feel?" He inquired. I nodded. "My arm is fine but I need to get dressed." I smiled and slid off his lap to my closet.

I grabbed my turquoise skinny jeans and a black tank top and headed to the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair and I straightened my bangs to one side. I quickly brushed my teeth and dressed before running back to him.

"I was thinking we would go to my house again in a bit?" He suggested. "Sounds like a plan." I grinned. "We were planning on playing ball later because of the storm." He was hinting. "I'd love to go Edward." His face lit up.

Then something very unexpected happened. His face was abruptly serious. He was leaning towards me. His lips gently pressed against mine. I could feel the electric shock from his icy lips. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and inhaled his sweet breath.

He pulled his face away. He grinned. "I've wanted to do that for a while." I blushed. "Let's go see everyone and get ready to play some ball." I unwrapped my arm and I grabbed his hand. I led him down the stairs and I put my shoes on.

I tossed him my keys and he locked the door as we stepped outside. I hopped in the passenger side. Edward was already there with the key in the ignition. He sped out of the driveway and we headed over to his place.

The day at the Cullen's went buy quickly. I whooped Emmett and Jasper at some stupid shooting game on the X –Box. Emmett was mad. Jasper was incredulous. Mostly at how I could still beat them with a bum arm.

I ate the dinner that Esme had cooked for me and we got ready for the hike up in the woods to play baseball. Alice and Rosalie had good times dressing me for the journey. I tried to explain to them that I didn't get cold anymore but they wouldn't listen.

Eventually I was covered from head to toe in designer clothing. I had to admit I liked the vest and the pants but it was still unnecessary. I rolled my eyes and we descended the stairs.

We all took Emmett's offroading Jeep except for Esme and Carlisle who had left an hour ago. It was a bit crowded but I was the only one with need for a seatbelt so I sat on Edwards lap with my feet going across Rose and Alice.

Emmett drove just as rapidly as any Cullen so we made it there quickly. Edward threw me up onto his back and sped off with everyone. We reached the pitch in about 4 minutes. Carlisle and Esme were already setting up bases.

Esme joined me on the bench as she was the referee. "Are they that competitive?" I laughed. She smiled. "They're awful. They fight about everything." She shook her head in mock shame. I grinned. I watched them play. Emmett hit the ball impossibly hard but Edward sped off after it like he was being launched by an invisible bow.

The game went on for around half an hour before a strange feeling swept over me. A crippling chill of fear, followed by nausea. Esme noticed. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright." She fretted.

I slowly shook my head. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it. I watched for Alice to have a vision. In no time it happened. Her face went blank for a few seconds before she shrieked. Edward snarled and ran for me.

"Esme, those visitors. They're coming here!" He was distraught. I wasn't much better.

I knew it was him.

The one who had killed Phil and my mom.

I could feel it.


	17. Chapter 14

I Know What You Are

The Cullen's and I were frozen at the very edge of the field. Edward took a stance in front of me. They darted their heads in to the forest and as if on cue three vampires strode out. I could see their red eyes glowing even from here.

"It's him." I choked out. The Cullen's understood immediately what I meant. Their faces were shocked. "Oh my god." Rosalie whispered. At once we were mere metres away from them. The leader was a tall dark man with a friendly looking disposition. He stepped forward to greet Carlisle.

"I am Laurent, this is James and this is Victoria." He motioned to the murderer and who I presumed was his mate. Carlisle spoke next. "I am Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella." He gestured to us. Suddenly a breeze ruffled my hair and blew my scent towards the newcomers.

James's head snapped up and locked eyes with me. "I don't believe it, I had planned on coming back for you but I hadn't thought it would be so soon! Hanging out with vampires? Why is that? Did you miss me so much? I thought that they might've admitted you to an institution after what you saw me do to mommy and daddy." He mocked me as he lunged forward into a crouch.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. Edward dropped in front of me snarling. James laughed. "What, is this your mate?" His tone was full of disbelief. Laurent stepped in then. "James this is neither the time nor the place for this behavior. We will not be encroaching on their territory."

James growled at Laurent but he straightened out of his crouch. Edward pulled me up into his arms as Carlisle said a hasty goodbye and we ran. "Be seeing you soon Bella" James called after us. Edward's eyes were black with fury. I could actually feel the anger emanating off of his skin. It was as if I had borrowed Jasper's extra sense.

I was pretty sure I was going to die. James was clearly a tracker. If he wanted me, he was going to have me. My mind was spinning as Edward all but threw me into Rosalie's lap. "This is ridiculous Edward, he's a tracker. I might as well just step out of the jeep and wait for him to find me." My voice was shaky.

Everyone whipped their heads in my direction. They were not pleased to say the least. "He-will-never-touch-you." Edward said through gritted teeth. Alice and Rose were glaring at me. "Don't you dare say that." Alice was in a black mood that I had never seen her in before. It was unsettling. I nodded and leaned my head against the window.

"Edward I need to tell Charlie we're leaving." I realized suddenly. Edward muttered a sharp no. "Edward he will think you abducted me!" I was getting a bit frantic to say the least. Edward whipped his head around. "We aren't stopping the car!" He snarled. I drew back. "Edward Cullen, don't you dare snarl at me! You will take me home to Charlie, I will tell him I'm leaving Forks because the memories of my childhood here are too much. You will be upstairs packing my necessities. Then you can take me wherever you want." I struggled to keep my voice level.

Edward jerkily nodded and kept his eyes on the road. He screeched to a halt in the driveway. He ran out and jumped up through my window. I threw the door open and ran upstairs. "I'm leaving Charlie. I just can't take it anymore." I yelled to my poor bewildered father and I slammed my bedroom door. Edward was throwing things into a bag.

Charlie struggled to open the locked door. Edward leapt out the window. I threw open the door and ran past Charlie. "Please Bella, it's the middle of the night!" He pleaded with me. I fought back tears. "I'm sorry Charlie but I just can't stay here anymore. I'll call you in the morning." With one last look at his broken face I departed. I hopped in the car and sped off towards the Cullen house.

I was driving recklessly fast and I had no idea if my truck was going to make it but that was the last thing on my mind. I struggled to keep it together. My chest was heaving as I squinted to keep the tears at bay. Edward saw through my façade and quickly switched places with me.

Edward screeched my truck to a stop and swooped me up into his arms and ran to the house. I was shocked to see Laurent there. Edward halted and put me on my feet but his arms locked around me. Laurent held out his hands in surrender. "I do not wish to harm Bella." Edward relaxed slightly.

"But as I was saying Carlisle I will not go up against James. I am terribly sorry for the events that have unfolded. I think I will go to Denali." His voice was remorseful. Carlisle nodded. "Farewell." Laurent silently exited. The plan started into motion as soon as he was gone. "Rose you switch clothes with Bella now." Edward barked. Rose swiftly flew up the stairs with me and we changed. I assumed this was so my scent would be confused.

We were back downstairs within seconds. "Esme and Rosalie you will stay here and keep a lookout for Charlie." Esme and Rose both hugged me before they ran out the door. "Alice and Jasper you will take Bella back to Phoenix and hide her there until Carlisle, Emmett and I take care of James and his mate if she gets to be a problem." Edwards instructions flew so quickly from his lips I nearly missed them.

Edward brought his face down to meet mine. He softly kissed me and they exited.

Jasper whisked me up and ran to the Mercedes with Alice in tow. I sat in the back with Alice and he sped off towards the highway.

Hehe I was going to end it here but since I'm in a good mood I'm going to write more.

I woke up in a small dark room. The clock read 2:56 but I had no idea if it was AM or PM. I didn't care anyways. I exited the room to find Alice and Jasper on the hotel couch. The TV was on but it didn't take a genius to know they weren't watching it.

Alice had been having some visions. I could see her exquisite drawings of places she'd seem scattered across the bland coffee table. "What's the verdict?" I questioned. My voice didn't sound remotely interested. It sounded monotone and dead.

"We're not sure what he's doing. He's in a room with mirrors and he's messing around with a camcorder. "Huh. That looks like where I used to take dance lessons." I stated absently. Their eyes narrowed. "Would you have any reason to go there now?" Alice inquired. I shook my head. "I quit when I was like 8. I sucked at dancing." Alice nodded and went back to tracing her sketches. "Where was it?" Alice questioned again.

"Oh it was just around the corner from my……_house" _I was horrified. He was here in the city. Alice quickly phoned Edward. Some very fast dialogue occurred and she snapped the phone shut. "We're going to the airport and Edward is coming to get you okay?" She waved a hand in front of my face to make sure I was conscious. I nodded.

I paced back and forth for what seemed like hours before I just lay face down on the floor. Jasper scoffed. "What on earth are you doing?" I ignored the tone. "Trying to relax so I don't jump out of a window." I sighed.

I got up and gave Charlie the number of where to reach me. I hung up before he could start begging me to come home. I could tell he hadn't been sleeping. Hopefully he would now. An hour or so later the phone rang. Alice picked it up. She handed it to me. "It's Charlie." She mouthed. "Dad, I'm not coming home." I forced myself to sound annoyed. No one answered. "Cha-" I started to ask but I was cut off by a horribly familiar voice.

"Don't say anything until I tell you to or Charlie won't be living to see tomorrow. Now go into another room so your face doesn't blow my whole operation." I obeyed. " Victoria is stationed in your house. If you make one wrong move I'll text her and giver her the okay to slaughter him. Now I need to you to come to the ballet studio where you used to dance. Can you do that for me?" I nodded and choked out "Yes"

"Wonderful. I'll expect you there by noon. See you then." The line went dead. I hung up and tried to look normal. I quickly scrawled down a note explaining my situation and telling Edward of my undying love. I apologized to my family. I folded it up and stuck it in my sweated pocket and walked into the living room. Alice had seen something. Something that had me dying. I ignored her expression. Luckily Jasper had gone out to get the car. "Let's go." I said. Alice led me out the door and down to the parking lot where Jasper was waiting in the car.

We sped off to the airport weaving in and out of cars. Luckily a cover of clouds allowed Jasper and Alice to get inside the airport without a shower of diamonds exposing us. I quickly thought of a plan. Careful to not give Alice too much sight. "Alice I'm kind of hungry can we go to the food court?" I asked. She nodded stiffly.

We arrived at the food court. "Actually I have to use the washroom. Do you mind if Jasper comes? I'm feeling kind of anxious." My voice helped me play my part perfectly. She nodded and Jasper escorted me to the washrooms. I handed him my sweater before walking in. As soon as the door shut I ran. This washroom had another exit. I ran threw the building and onto a shuttle. I waited for it to arrive before I jumped into a cab. I threw some money over the seat and gave him the address to my old house.

He pulled up to the house and drove away. I took that as my cue to run down the street to the studio. I had never run so fast in my life. The sun beat down on me. It was too hot. I wished I was back home in Forks. But my father's life was depending on me. Finally the studio was in sight.

I threw open the doors and sprinted into the mirrored room. I whirled around looking for James. Suddenly he leapt down from a balcony. "How nice of you to be here on time." He pleasantly spoke. "I know how devastated your coven will be when they find you but I think it's fair." I had no idea what he was talking about.

"How do you figure?" I asked. "The one and only time that I lost my prey. It was decades ago. She was in an asylum for visions. There was a vampire who worked there and he was quite fond of her. When he discovered that I was after her he turned her into one of us. I murdered him for revenge but I had no quarrel with Alice so I left."

My eyes grew wide as realization sunk in. "That's why she doesn't remember." I murmured to myself. He smiled. "Yes. But she'll understand soon enough." He gestured to the video camera that was already filming. I felt sick to my stomach. This was not going to be quick and painless. I had never expected it to be but that fact that he was filming it told me that it was going to be bad. Really bad.

"Well, I suppose we should get started." He drawled. "Then I can call dear Edward and tell him where he can pick up my little message." I was terrified and I knew it wouldn't help me but I bolted. I regretted it instantly when he flew in front of me and knocked me backwards into a mirror. Glass rained down around me as I fell to the floor.

"That's interesting. This room is perfect don't you think?" His voice was pleasant again. I tried to move away from him but I was sent flying back into another mirror. I screamed as a glass shard cut into my scalp. I tried to crawl away from him but something came down hard on my leg. I heard the snap and I shrieked.

"Last chance to tell Edward to avenge you." He warned. "No!" I screamed. His eyes blackened. "Suit yourself." He growled and something smashed into my face. Sending me flying across the room. My vision was starting to cloud and I saw him closing in on me.

I knew it was over because he bend down and something sharp cut into my arm. I heard a vicious growl before I blacked out.


	18. Chapter 15

I Know What You Are

I was sure I was dead. I felt like I was drowning. The darkness swarmed around me and I couldn't find the way to the surface. I was vaguely aware of a burning sensation spreading through my arm. A melodic voice called to me from the surface. "Bella? Oh God no! Bella speak to me! Please Bella, Please!"

I struggled to open my eyes. I needed to see his face again. The burning was much more pronounced now. With a gasp my eyes flew open. "Edward!" My eyes wheeled around and finally rested on his perfect face. "Edward, I'm sorry. Victoria was at Charlie's, I had t-to help" I rasped. "Bella, that was a lie. We tracked Victoria all the way to Canada." His voice was anguished.

"Ed-Edwar-" I choked out before an agonized scream escaped my lips. I was burning alive! "Edward! Help, put out the fire! Please!" I begged. "Carlisle, what's wrong?" Edward's voice was worried. "He bit her!" Carlisle was clearly disgusted. Edward let out a deafening roar.

I thrashed against a pair of cool hands. I heard Alice singing quietly, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working. I screamed again. "Edward, you may be able to suck the venom out but you have to do it now." Carlisle's voice was urgent. "Carlisle, I don't know if I can do that." His voice broke. "Make the decision Edward-Alice! Hold your breath if it's bothering you!" He warned.

I strained to look at Alice. She was struggling. Even through the fiery haze I could tell. Edward spoke again. "I'll do it. Alice, if I lose control I need you to take me out." Alice nodded. He lifted my hand to his mouth and at first the fire got worse. I shrieked and writhed against Alice's vice grip. But then it faded to a dull ache. I sighed. "Thank you Edward." I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to a shining bright light. I was confused. Where was I? I felt wrong. I tried to sit up but something pushed me back down. I opened my eyes. "Edward, oh no. What happened? Was anyone hurt? Where's James?" My mind was reeling from the turn of events. "Ssh Bella, calm down. Everything is fine. You don't need to worry about anything except for healing."

"So, I guess you guys saw the video huh…"I trailed off nervously. His eyes were flat black with fury. "Yes. Alice understands why she didn't remember now." I could tell he was struggling to maintain his composure. I examined myself. I was in rough shape. I felt a strong wave of déjà vu and I flinched. "Where's Charlie?" I wondered. "He's downstairs sleeping. Would you like me to get him?" He asked. There was something in his voice that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I shook my head. "Not yet." He came to sit on the bed with me. "So what do you want to do when we get back to Forks?" I asked to break the silence. "Bella, I shouldn't come back to Forks with you." He ran a hand through his hair. It took me a second to understand what he was saying. "No!" I shouted. "No you can't leave me, we have to be together. You said you loved me!" I was hyperventilating. His eyes went wide. "Ssh, Bella. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." He soothed. My breathing slowed but I was still panicked.

"Why did you say that?" I demanded. "Are you tired of me so quickly that you want to move on?" My voice was much smaller now. Edward seemed almost mad now. "How can you think that? Of course I'm not. I just don't want to keep hurting you, look what happened because of me." His voice was anguished.

"Edward, you and I both know that James would have found me again whether I had met you or not. Now I want to know why you didn't let the venom spread." My voice was reasonably steady.

"Because you don't deserve this half life Bella. In so many ways you could do better than me. Be with someone that can give you everything you desire…" He trailed off. I reached up to touch his face. "But here's the thing about that Edward, I don't even want to be with anyone but you." I whispered. His eyes were once again happy as he bent down to press his lips to mine.

The End.


	19. Final Authors Note

Hey Guys

I hope you enjoyed my fic

I know many of you wanted a longer ending but I had no idea what to do

I didn't want to re-write the whole prom scene so I decided to end it with the hospital

I am starting my sequel today so it might be up later today or tomorrow

Thanks for being so frakking awesome and reading/reviewing my shieettt

Love you guys TONS

(L)

-Vampires


End file.
